


The Worst Parachute Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Irondad, Mainly angst, No.19 Asphyxiation, Or like an irondad prequel i guess, Through drowning, Whumptober 2019, hints of - Freeform, i googled it, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: What Peter thinks about whilst he’s drowning in SMHC.





	The Worst Parachute Of Them All

He was going to die.

There was no doubt about it.

He had been stupid, so, so stupid, and had gone after the Vulture with no backup. Ned was probably still at that party, wondering where he was, wondering if Peter was going to let him down again.

He’d been doing that a lot recently, letting people down.

First, it had been Mr Stark in Germany, when he hadn’t been able to stop Captain America, when he hadn’t been able to save War Machine from falling. Mr Stark hadn’t dared to trust him again after that, but at least he’d learnt his lesson quickly.

Ned was different. Over and over again he kept believing in Peter, believing that Peter would show the next time, would be there to help him build whatever new thing he’d bought. Even though Peter kept disappointing him, had held Spider-Man at a higher level to hanging out with his friends.

Then there was Aunt May. He’d seen the worried looks she sent him whenever she saw a new bruise, knew that she thought that she was failing him, even when she was the only thing keeping him together. Thanks to his powers, he could hear her every time she cried at night because of him, because he’d failed to save Ben, because he’d ripped this family apart one person at a time.

He wasn’t an idiot - he knew that May only held herself together for him. What was she going to do when he disappeared? How would she live with herself when his body was never found because it was at the bottom of some deep water? Peter was almost glad he would be dead so he wouldn’t have to see it, but the very thought made him fight harder against the parachute keeping him from swimming towards the surface. 

Ben would be ashamed at how he was abandoning May.

He was losing energy now, he wouldn’t be able to hold his breath much longer.

Would Ben even want to see him when he died? Would his parents be there?

Just before he lost consciousness he was greeted with the image of red and gold armour diving towards him.

Maybe he was safe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, it's very late and I'm tired.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter).


End file.
